Pokemon Legend
by Phoenix Warrior Girl
Summary: Made up pokemon and made up region. Explore a whole new world with brand new characters. Read and Review!


**Prologue**

**Story of the Elysion Region**

**10,000 years ago, The Elysion Region was a beautiful place in the pokemon world. A nice and peaceful ruler bring's love and peace to the world and the people that lives there. And the ruler of the Elysion Region is the legendary gym leader and her name is Princess Serenity who holds the moonlight item around her neck that is known as the moonlight crystal. She is a very wise ruler to this Region. Deep within the moonlight crystal there is a very powerful aura that contains a hidden power deep inside it. Princess Serenity and her loyal legendary pokemon helps bring light to this world including the six priest's that also helps her, but the six priest's must protect her from any evil that comes to her way and that means the dark ruler " Queen Nehelenia ". And the six priest's are: Xehla who is specialized in ground type pokemon and she holds the moonlight wing which is (pronounced ring), Cephina is the second priest who is specialized in light type pokemon and the holder of the moonlight rod, Nileya is the third priest and her nickname is Nile and she specialized in water pokemon and she is Diana's daughter and the holder of the moonlight eye and later on of the story she was reborn as the young trainer from Cerulean City, Akita is the fourth priest who is specialized in grass type pokemon and she holds the moonlight key, Diana is the fifth priest who is specialized in ice type pokemon and she is Nileya's mother and she holds the moonlight scale, And last but not least there is Helios the sixth and last priest who is specialized in psychic type pokemon and holds the last moonlight item known as the moonlight necklace. But one day Queen Nehelenia came to the Elysion Region to reclaim the moonlight crystal and the power from deep within Princess Serenity so she can destroy the world with her dark powers and her dark type pokemon's and to kill everybody in it. That means Princess Serenity will lose her boyfriend forever and she will never see her little brother again. Her little brother was found along time ago when Princess Serenity was little kid who found him floating in the water and took him in Moonlight City and found out that her little brother turn out to be a young pharaoh from ancient Egypt and his name is Atem and he was taken back to his homeland when Princess Serenity and her Parents King Ramirez and Queen Corellia went through the gate of two demission to send the young Pharaoh back where he came from. Princess Serenity boyfriend is Lyude who also had an umbreon just like his girlfriend Princess Serenity and later on of the story Lyude he was reborn as a young pokemon watcher. Raynena is Princess Serenity's grandmother who is also very wise and she knows what is going to happen in the near future. And there is Vyse he is one of Diana's student who avoids practice by hiding in pots or big vases. Princess Serenity saw what had happened to her Region until she saw Queen Nehelenia floating in the sky and call upon her dark magic to cover the whole Region into complete darkness and summon a big tsunami to submerge this Region. She has nothing to do but to sacrifice her own life by using the moonlight crystal and to start a new life as a young pokemon watcher who is the gym leader of the Moonlight City that has her knowledge and her peaceful smile. Princess Serenity went deep within her castle in the very center so she can crystallized herself so Queen Nehelenia would not found out. The six priest's was told to leave this Region so they can crystallized themselves inside the hidden chamber. Queen Nehelenia used her dark powers to submerge the Elysion Region under water. When the tsunami hit the Elysion Region everybody that lives there had all ready dead no thanks to that witch. Before the Elysion Region went down Princess Serenity begins to crystallized her whole body by laying down on the crystal shards that are very look alike to a table and killed herself by bleeding to her death until she summon those crystal shards to cover her entire body when Princess Serenity's eye went so blurry she said her last words until she left this world. She said I will put my lost memories into this crystal tablet and forget everything but she will never forget her little brother "Atem". She keeps that to herself and including into her new life as a pokemon watcher who is also the reincarnation of the legendary gym leader herself that comes from a time in the future. When the whole Region went down Princess Serenity used up all her energy by send a powerful seal that will put Queen Nehelenia back on dark moon city. Queen Nehelenia felt something coming her way until was shouting her head off and was pushed back to her homeland on dark moon island sealed in a cave and she begin to die herself until a powerful barrier was put up and outside of the cave there were two powerful stones on each side until the six priest put so many sutra's on these stones. And they headed to the moonlight temple that was outside of the Eylsion Region. Until they went inside the six priest's had no other choice but to throw the moonlight items into the deepest part of the ocean so the people from the future can find it and put it in the museum . Back at the Elysion Region Princess Serenity put her spirit inside the moonlight crystal so she can bond with her new life as a pokemon watcher. Princess Serenity shouted her little brothers name through the gate of two demission until it reached to ancient Egypt. When it reached to ancient Egypt the young pharaoh felt something deep within his heart until his six priest saw him fell down to his knees. The six priests from ancient Egypt told the young pharaoh what was wrong until the Atem told them that his big sister was dead and the Elysion Region was submerged underneath the ocean and Atem was shocked until he heard his big sister voice. And now Princess Serenity is now bonded with the hidden power inside the moonlight crystal. And now the Elysion Region was remodeled in the future.**

**10,000 years has passed and Princess Serenity was reborn as a young pokemon watcher who is the gym leader of moonlight city. Who is this reincarnation of Princess Serenity? And why does she look like her? Find out on the next " POKEMON LEGEND". **


End file.
